KAgome's Concert
by Seraphim Winchester
Summary: Kagome has her own band and she wants to show her friends her music. Some secrets are revealed. It's nothing super epic. Idon't own Inuyasha or songs so dont kill me. Plze r


**Hi every 1. For starters I would like 2 say is that, CrazyNutSqurriel's story Chaos Shikon is Amazing! I suggest reading it if you like Shadow and Kagome pairings. Other thing, lately I came back to 2 old awesome bands. They are Evanescence and Breaking Benjamin. I strongly suggest listenig to their Cd's. Evanescence's Fallen and BB"S We Are Not Alone . I was listening to Fallen and Enjoy! The Sonic peeps are human. No FLAMES please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Sonic sadly:( #Crying in a corner#**

**'_thinking'_**

"talking"

**Sesshomaru**

Kagome

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Sonic where are we going?" asked Amy excited. The Sonic gang was walking to an empty concert hall that Sesshomaru had built for his little sister.

"We're here!" exclaimed Cream.

On stage was a beautiful demoness with her back towards the entrance. That demoness was none other Kagome Higurashi Tashio. She was wearing plaid skinny jeans (I have the same 1's. They sell them in JCPenny), with black Converse. A Black short sleeved blouse that clung to her body perfectly. Her hair had blue and white highlights in her long silky raven black hair. It was as long as Inuyasha's hair. Her eyes were a beautiful stormy blue with hints of Amber. Her body was toned but not too bulky, it was just right. It was the shape of an hour glass. On her forehead was a magenta colored moon, unlike the men, the women are born with a magenta colored moon on their forehead.

Kagome looked up from her guitar and saw Sonic and the crew.

"Oh! Hey guys glad you could make it. Sango and Miroku went to get some drinks and food for you guys." informed Kagome.

"Great! We'll take our seats then." said Sonic excited.

Just then Sango came in with a cart filled with drinks. She was dressed like Kagome but Sango's colors were lime green and black. Miroku was wearing slightly baggy pants and a 1up shirt that says 'Get A Life' underneath the picture of the 1up (I got that shirt for my older bro).

Kagome put on her signature Les Paul guitar on. Miroku sat down at the drums, Sango strapped on her bass guitar and Sesshomaru was with another guitar. On the stage was a beautiful mahogany piano. There were speakers all around the stage. Off to the side were amps for the guitars.

'**_This is gonna be great!'_** thought Shadow as he ate an apple with a monster.

"Hey guys, you are here because I asked you to hear us play songs. Inuyasha, everyone! Glad you could make it!" said Kagome in the microphone.

Inuyasha, Shippo, the Band of Seven, Kikyo, Koga, and Ayame came in and sat with the Sonic gang. You could clearly smell the events on Inuyasha and Kikyo of what they did the previous night. It disgusted everyone to no end, except the couple. Kikyo had tried to put on spell so their events wouldn't be noticed. Boy was she wrong.

"Alright guys lets begin!"

Kagome started playing her guitar

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me ( going under )  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real...so I don't know What's Real and what's not  
( What's real and what's not )  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

Kagome and Sesshomaru both jumped in the air for enfuses

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

Kagome look at Inuysha square in the eye.

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
I'm dyin again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through"

Everyone was entranced in Kagomes voice. she started playing the piano.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

( **Wake me up** ) wake me up inside  
(** I can't wake up** ) wake me up inside  
(**Save me** ) call my name and save me from the dark  
( **Wake me up** ) bid my blood to run  
( **I can't wake up** ) before i come undone  
( **Save me** ) save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

( **Wake me up** ) wake me up inside  
( **I can't wake up** ) wake me up inside  
(**Save me** ) call my name and save me from the dark  
( **Wake me up** ) bid my blood to run  
( **I can't wake up** ) before i come undone  
( **Save me** ) save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the Life among the dead

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**  
Don't let me die here  
**There must be something more**  
Bring me to life

( **Wake me up** ) wake me up inside  
( **I can't wake up** ) wake me up inside  
(**Save me** ) call my name and save me from the dark  
( **Wake me up** ) bid my blood to run  
(** I can't wake up** ) before i come undone  
( **Save me** ) save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life"

Kagome started playing a acoustic guitar like melody then It went to an electric guitar.

"_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Everyone stopped playing except Kagome. She started playing the piano.

_Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool"

Kagome got a drink of water before sitting at the piano. Kohaku came out with a beautiful violin. And she started playing

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"_

An eerie music was playing and Kagome's eyes started glowing a weird color. Then she started singing.

"_long lost words whisper slowly to me  
still can't find what keeps me here  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
i know you're still there__  
_

Kagome stared playing the guitar

_watching me wanting me  
i can feel you pull me down  
fearing you loving you  
i won't let you pull me down_

_hunting you i can smell you - alive  
your heart pounding in my head_

_watching me wanting me  
i can feel you pull me down  
saving me raping me  
watching me_

_Kagome was started the guitar solo_

_Reapeat Chorus"_

Everyone was amazed Kagome could sing so well. They never thought she could sing so beautifully. BOY were they in for a treat. Kagome looked over at Shadow and and winked. Sonic looked over at Shadow blush but didn't know for what. Kagome's arms started bleeding as she started the next song (ppl Im not making her emo or anything. It's for props for the song.)

_"i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide"_

Kohaku's violin was the only thing playing and It carried into the next song for a short period of Kagome started playing a tune on the piano.

_"(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) [X2]_

_i linger in the doorway  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

The whole band started playing up again

_in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
i lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me_

_don't say i'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare i built my own world to escape_

_in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
i lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me_

Images of Kagome's horrible past were flashing through eveyone's mind

_swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light_

Silent tears were falling down Kagome's face. Everyone knew now what she went through. She had build an imaginary world so the depression wouldn't get to her. Kagome then started playing a tune on the piano then it soon died down as Sesshomaru's guitar and Miroku's drums started playing. Then it stopped.

_"you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do..._ Then everyone started playing again.

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me _

Images of Kagome and Inuyasha flashed over in everyone's eyes. How he controlled her, the many times she caught him and Kikyo together in bed.

_have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then_

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over _Kagome started playing a short tune on the piano_._

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me"_

Kagome started playing on the piano with Kohaku joining in at point. (If you care at all, you can look up the songs and listen if you like)

_"Playground school bell rings again_Images of Kagome being bulid in school went trough everyone's mind  
_Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry Kohaku's violin was playing_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday"_

Kagome's silent tears were falling faster now. Everyone except Kikyo was stareing to worry about Kagome but she waves it off. She had to sing the last 2 Songs for everyone. Kagome started to play a beautiful tune on her piano.

"_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you_

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel

Good enough  
I feel good enough for you

Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
Can't believe that I feel_

Good enough  
I feel good enough  
It's been such a long time coming  
But I feel good __

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
Pour real life down on me  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything

This good enough  
Am I good enough  
For you to love me too?

Kagome's voice became one with the piano. Everyone was entranced with her beautiful voice

_So take care what you ask of me  
'Cause I can't say no"_

She stopped and looked at everyone. They saw her tear stained face, but she got up and grabbed her guitar, then said into the mic.

"Inuyasha, this next one, I wrote when we were about to breakup"

Everyone sent glares to Inuyasha. But the one that scared him the most was Sesshomaru's and Shadow's. Then they heard Kagome's beautiful voice on the mic.

"_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

Kagome jumped down from the stage and slowly walked over to Inuyasha. He looked right at her. He was ready to stand up...

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things._She stood in front of Inuyasha and she stopped him by putting a finger to his lips and said  
_I've made up your mind."_

The band stopped pl paying and took a nice seat and drank jugs of water. Sonic was the first to speak up.

"Wow Kagome, we didn't know you could sing so beautifully"

"thanks Sonic."

"Kagome how did you do that thing with the eyes?" asked Tails.

"I used my demonic powers. *When you have demonic powers, your eyes have a tendency of tuning colors depending on your mood." explained Kagome.

"Oh. And one more question, how'd you do that thing that made it look like you cut yourself?"

Kagome smiled a sad smile to Tails. '_Such innocence. He's still young in the world and doesn't know about the real world yet_.'

"I used a gimic that I personally taught myself. It's really hard to explain. It's how I trick my enemies I guess." explained Kagome.

Shadow sensing Kagome's distress, walked over to her and put his strong arms around her waist . Kagome gladly excepted his hug.

"alright guys I'm beat let's go and have something to eat." yelled Miroku

Evetone else agreed and left. Except Knuckles,**The Band of 7, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stopped Inuyasha and tuned him around to punch him square in the face. Then the others started to beat up on Inuyasha and left him behind. Before they all left, Knuckles bended down to Inuyasha and said.

"If we find out you hurt Kagome again, we'll kick your ass even harder than now."

And they left Inuyasha there in the theatre.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So how did you like it? It was my first time writing a songfic. Tell me what you think. Please rr. Thanks for reading**

***Something I made up. SO DON"T JUDGE**

**** THe band of 7 is a gang in this fic.**

**Im open for suggestions so feel free to tell me 1.**


End file.
